


LIBRARY FINES

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Implied Robot-Human, Other, Out of Character, Robot-Human Love, cute butt-dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Optimus worries around the outside of a library while Cade is inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gokuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/gifts).



> A/N: Original prompt: Imagine taking your favorite robot to the library, their footsteps are loud, etc; Gokuma add on: bonus points if your favorite robot is Optimus Prime. This cute sweetness is going to be the death of me.

Optimus peeks into the second story window causing several library patrons to start and duck when they spy a glowing blue optic in the window.  The human that is the focus of the optic is jittering with happiness over the find he stumbled upon, the latest studies of robotic engine design and function.  He makes several quick sketch notes.  A thundering boom and shake of the structure draw everyone else’s attention but Cade’s.

The leader of the Autobots had sat back on his haunches with a relieved ex-vent.  He focuses in on the little wisps of dandelion seeds that have made their escape.  He huffs some more air and watches them swirl about in a little dance just for him.  A pleased buzz and tickle fills his EM field as he watches their slow dance away on the wind, ex-venting ever so often to change that dance.

The touch of a small finger along his plating makes Optimus start.  His optics snap down to access the potential threat, but battle protocols stall dead when the small threat is identified.  Several children smile brightly up at the Autobot.  One adventurous squirt has even begun to climb Optimus’ leg plating to nose about there.  The mech buzzes in a twittering pattern that sounds suspiciously like a chuckle.  The other kids begin to climb over and around the big rig, using Optimus as an impromptu jungle gym.

And this is how Cade finds Optimus.

One ped planted firmly to act like a slide.  One hand acting as a lift between the ground and the top of his knee to the impromptu slide and the other hand laced with metal chains and old scrap tires swinging with each little sway of large mechanical fingers.  And several long pieces of rope were knotted around non-essential kibble so that the swarm mass of children could climb up to and around shoulders that are held stock still.  Optimus smiles warmly at the antics of these smaller human units.

So absorbed in being a living jungle gym, Optimus does not notice Cade until the human bangs on his hip assembly and smiles wanly up at the big rig.  He coughs static in bashfulness but remains mostly still so as not to hurt any of the little adventurers.  He imitates a coughing sound with a long low whistle to capture everyone’s attention.  He smiles at the bright eyes that look up him expectantly.  “Time to go home, little flickers.” 

Even as Optimus tries to set a firm expression on his face to dissuade the whimpering and whining, Cade pressed into his side and started laughing as the Autobot finally rumbled alright ten more minutes to play to the puppy-dog eyes and weedling voices.  The dark haired human grins boyishly up at the big rig when blue optics flick his way.  A bashful buzz spins through Optimus’ field as Cade decides to join in with the rough-housing.  Optimus watches Cade duck and dodge around the older kids in a game played with an oval shaped ball.  The leader leans back and secretly enjoys the view of farm-tanned skin moving over muscles.  Twenty minutes later the last child is collected by their guardian, and Optimus is looking around for his companion.   The splash of water from a hose draws his optics to the side of the library.

Cade flicks water from his hair and wrings his shirt out.  He quirks an eyebrow at the rumbling truck parked where the mech had been sitting.  

“In a hurry to get home, big guy?”  Cade pats Optimus’ front bumper and pauses.  “You feeling okay, Optimus?  You’re running a bit warm.”

Earnest eyes watch the Autobot leader stall his engine in a stuttering gasp and release a black cough of smoke from his stacks.  The truck jerks forward before opening his passenger door without a word.

“Yeah, I guess sitting in the sun so still would make you nice and warm; I’ll take a look at your coolant levels after we have dinner.  You know how Tessa can be when she’s home.”  Cade pats a wheel and climbs up into the cab.  “Hot, boy.  Little air, yeah?”

Cade flicks his fingers teasingly at Optimus’ internal optical sensor.  He leans back and snuggles into a warmed seat, making a mental note to add checking after Optimus’ fans as well as his coolant levels after listening to several burst of static and ker-clunks of faltering fans.


End file.
